The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been variously applied to an optical device such as blue and green Light Emitting Diodes (LED), a high speed switching device such as a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) and a High Electron Mobility Transistor (HEMT), and a light source of a lighting device or a display device. Particularly, light emitting device using a group III nitride semiconductor has a direct transition bandgap corresponding to a region from visible rays to ultraviolet and can realize high-efficiency light radiation.
The nitride semiconductor is mainly used for an LED or a Laser Diode (LD), and studies have been continuously conducted to improve the manufacturing process or light efficiency of the nitride semiconductor.